Yamato
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes Basic |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Kai |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Probably talking about their Hina dolls, while Musashi is embarrassed. }} Character Appearance * Artist: Shizuma Yoshinori (しずまよしのり) Personality * Seiyuu: Taketatsu Ayana (竹達彩奈) Trivia *2013 August event special map E-4 completion reward. *Required 2.5 times more fuel compared to Nagato class battleships. *Was cynically referred as "Yamato Hotel", a hotel located in Dalian China during WWII time, as she never took part in any major battle pre-1944 due to her high consumption and her status as the IJN's flagship. Referred as the same in-game for the same reason. ** In the Kancolle anime, Yamato seemed to dislike being called a hotel as she felt that she was not fulfilling her duty as a kanmusu due to the same reason stated above. * Yamato's remodel art features a 'Hirihoukenten (非理法権天)' kneesock (originally a flag). It reflects one of the old philosophies in feudal Japan where foolishness (非) is not above sensibility (理), sensibility is not above law (法), law is not above authority (権), and authority is not above divinity (天). As emperors were treated as divine figures in imperial Japan, it means to imply "no men can oppose the (divine) emperor". As a slogan adopted by the Imperial Japanese navy, this flag was hung on Yamato on her final voyage towards Okinawa. *Sunk on 7 April 1945 north of Okinawa (at 30° 22′ 0″ N, 128° 4′ 0″ E) in the famed Operation Ten-Go, along with Yahagi, Isokaze, Kasumi, Hamakaze and Asashimo. Under command of Vice-Admiral Seiichi Ito *Her damaged art is based on the historical damage dealt to her during Operation Ten-Go; As the Americans learned from sinking Musashi that it's better to focus torpedo attacks on a single side of the target ship, in order to cause her to capsize. In Yamato's case, that would be on the port (left) side of her. * Wreck discovered under 1,120 ft of water in the East China Sea, 180 miles Southwest of Kyushu and North of Okinawa, on August 1st, 1985. *She wears an Armband that resembles the Maritime signal Flag for the letter "Z; the Z flag played a major role in Japanese Naval History. On May 27 1905, Admiral Heihachirō Tōgō raised the Z flag on his flagship, the IJN Mikasa, before the start of the Battle of Tsushima. The Z flag was also raised on the Akagi on the eve of the Attack on Pearl Harbor. The flag raising signifies the following: "The fate of Imperial Japan hangs on this one battle; all hands will exert themselves and do their best." *This is named after the ancient, Japanese Yamato Province. *Was the Flagship of the IJN combined fleet under Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku See Also *View Yamato CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship Yamato Category:Yamato Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships with Type 0 Observation Seaplane as stock equipment